


The Kix-it Fix-it

by MissTeaVee, SapphiraBlue



Series: Kix-it-Fix-it [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Other, Time travel fix-it fic, force shenanegains, hurt//comfort, morning blowjobs, rarepair hell, you cannot kinkshame the shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: The universe proceeds as Canon. Kix, lost to the future, eventually passes away. And wakes up to a rather amazing blowjob back in era of the Clone Wars. What the hell kind of dream was that!?Features the rowboat of rarepairs Kix/Comet. Seriously, we’re getting pretty ripped rowing this all on our lonesomes.





	The Kix-it Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> So Comet/Kix developed due to discord RP shenanegains. We will likely develop as to how a background 104ther and the 501st's medic got into a relationship. But not today. Today is for porn.
> 
> Anyway, Kix wakes up to a blowjob and later decides to save the universe.

Death was all around less of a hassle than Kix had ever expected.

Painful, to be sure, but easy.

He’d helped hundreds, thousands of his brothers through pain, so they could march far away with as much dignity as possible. He hadn’t always been successful, but he’d done what he could.

Now, he was bleeding out slowly, propped up against a wall on an uncaring dustball of a planet, _alone_ , no brothers, no crew, just him. The trembling of shock had stopped wracking his body; he knew he couldn’t possibly last longer.

He’d lasted long enough as it was. Waking up fifty years in the future wasn’t something one got to do every day, especially not for a lowly clone medic bred for war. He’d carried one secret too big for him, and all it got him was deep, freezing cold and crushing loneliness, the certainty of waking to a future where everything and _everyone_ he’d ever fought for was dead and gone and burned to ash. Probably in a ship’s incendiary disposal, too, not even a proper pyre.

He’d never even bothered to fix the rapid aging that all clones suffered from. They had offered it, but he had refused; the drag and catch of worn-out tendons and muscles reminded him of the brothers he’d failed, in the war and after. The steady weight stooping his shoulders felt like the weight of time spent too long away from home.

His hearing was fading out, the footsteps approaching already out of his range. A face swam before his eyes, he knew it was... someone but who exactly was fading into the tired haze of his dying min. He felt the last shreds of breath rattle out of his throat, frantic hands going unfelt as he finally began the march to far away. It wasn’t so bad, really; it felt a lot like falling asleep at the end of a long, exhausting day.

 

Waking up was one hell of a surprise.

 _Especially_ considering there was a mouth on his cock. Was this the afterlife? Unexpected, but hey, not bad. When he groaned, that lovely pressure eased, and he frowned slightly, confused. Then an achingly familiar voice, not heard for so painfully long purred at him. “Morning.”

Kix stared down at Comet, spread out along his bunk between his legs, utterly confused. Comet blinked up at him with a quizzical expression. “You okay Cyare? You were making a lotta noise in your sleep so I thought I should give you something nicer to dream about.”

_Comet?_

Obviously if he was dead Comet would be there too, having succumbed to the ravages of time and the Empire without the benefit of skipping an entire fifty years in cryostasis. But why was heaven a bunk room that looked a lot like the inside of the _Resolute?_

“You… waited for me?” Kix felt a deep pressure in his chest, blinking away tears. Comet looked concerned.

“Kix? What’s wrong?”

Kix laughed, voice watery, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands, scrubbing away the grit of sleep and fifty years of loneliness. He fell back against the (sad, lumpy) pillow he remembered with hatred, and squelched the urge to smother Comet in a hug and never let him go. This had to be real… if it was heaven, the bed would be nicer. Jesse and Hardcase would be here too, hugging him. Although he’d prefer if that waited until after his boyfriend got out from between his thighs.

But… if it wasn’t heaven, or the Force, or whatever, and _if_ it was all real… what then? He stared at Comet, trying to understand, and belatedly realized just how concerned the 104th trooper looked.

“I… I had a… bad dream. I’d been left behind,” He said softly. “Things got.. Kinda confusing at the end there.”

“Oh.”

Kix reached for Comet with shaking hands, hands no longer as scarred and wrinkled as he remembered them. That made him pause and stare at them, feeling very lost all of a sudden. Comet lifted himself up and brought his naked body over Kix, pressing close. “Kix?”

“It felt so real… all of it. Waking up from the carbonite… trying to breathe… the shouting the… the…”

The tears were rolling down his face now of their own volition, entirely without his say-so. He hauled Comet down into his arms, disregarding the flailing leg that nearly nailed him in a _very_ painful area, and tucked his face firmly in the crook of Comet’s neck. Comet returned the hug, nuzzling at Kix’s neck to comfort him. “Hey… it’s okay, you’re here now. It’s alright, Cyare.”

Comet’s hands on his skin grounded him, the feeling of nails scratching at his scalp a bone-deep comfort that he hadn’t even realized was missing. The twinge of a bruise on his shoulder steadied him, breathing returning to a more normal pace.

Minutes passed, the quiet hum of a troop ship settling around them. Eventually, Kix felt like himself enough to face the impossible ghosts of the past, solid and real once more. “Comet I… I woke up in the future… and everything had gone so wrong. The _Vod’e_ had turned on our Jedi, we’d killed them. The Republic fell, and became an Empire. It took decades but then a hero… several heroes. Skywalkers. They rose up to crush the empire and rebuilt the Republic but… I wasn’t there for that. I woke up another… three decades later. More or less. I’d been trapped in carbonite. By the Chancellor. Because I knew his secret. It felt so real…. How could it have been just…. Just a dream?”

“Kix, it’s okay,” Comet hugged him, kissing his neck. “Just breathe. It’ll fade away the longer you’re awake. It was a bad dream, but it’s over.”

The goosebumps that prickled up Kix’s back even as Comet’s weight pressed him into the mattress kept the paranoia alive in his mind, but he pushed it away for the moment. He relaxed fully into Comet’s arms, going boneless as he was tenderly kissed. He suddenly curled his fingers in Comet’s long hair and pressed their foreheads together, the tears still dripping down his face. “You were dead. I never knew what happened to you. Did you… did you shoot down your Jedi under the thrall of the chips… did you serve the Empire? I always wondered what happened to you. To everyone.”

“Kix…” Comet’s voice was soft, and he kissed the medic deeply, clearly trying to distract him from his nightmares. Comet shifted his thigh between Kix’s legs, rubbing at his shaft, and Kix belatedly remembered that he’d woken up to a blowjob. A very wet and messy blowjob. He gasped as Comet shifted away, letting cold air touch his half-hard dick. His lover smiled slyly, sliding downwards, kissing at Kix’s chest, and then down the lines of his abdomen.

The fire that had been banked with the memory of his dream roared back to life, and Kix arched off the bunk, still gripping at Comet’s hair as the 104ther’s tongue found the head of his cock and circled it gently. Comet’s talented mouth took Kix apart at the seams, shaking him to pieces as those smugly curved lips closed around his cock, sucking delicately. “Aah- Comet, kriff…”

“Hmm?” Comet looked up at him through his eyelashes, and the view he presented earned a full-body shudder from the medic. Kix couldn’t help grasping at his lover’s head and pushing him down further, desperately needing the wet heat of Comet’s throat, to feel him. Half-formed words and desperate little noises fell from his lips, spurring Comet on. It took no time at all to get him dangerously close to the edge of orgasm. He gasped and moaned, fingers clenching in Comet’s hair, his thighs shaking pre-release-

And Comet pulled away. Kix let out a noise that could have been a cry of pain if it didn’t demand _more!_ If he didn’t try to pull Comet back down with shaking hands. But Comet only pulled away, sly grin warning Kix away from finishing himself off.

Comet shifted in the bunk, sitting up over Kix’s hips, straddling him. In a feat of incredibly attractive flexibility, he reached out for the abandoned bottle of lube buried in the sheets, muscles stretching and contracting in a truly distracting way. Kix’s hands settled on Comet’s hips as counterbalance, and in sheer appreciation at the beauty of the man who chose to date him. From the triangular “V” of his hips up to the powerful arms that could manhandle another trooper, Comet was a flawless example of a Clone trooper. The fact that Kix knew that he himself was just as finely built did nothing to detract from his lustful desire. Each scar was unique, their bodies slightly different due to their occupations, and it was a joy to discover each difference, and see if they were sensitive.

Now, though, Kix was both enamored and annoyed at the strength of Comet’s toned legs. He knelt over Kix’s hips easily, without dipping down enough to even barely brush against Kix’s straining cock. Comet smirked, running his hands down his body, making Kix’s eyes follow them, and then… oh, Kix understood and moaned as the lube was poured over Comet’s fingers and he reached behind himself.

“C-Comet… let me-”

“No Cyare, you just enjoy the show,” Comet purred. Kix shuddered, grasping at his lover’s hips, kneading them with his thumbs. It was pure torture, watching Comet’s face as he slid slick fingers inside himself, thighs trembling and biting at his own lip. Seeing the way Comet squirmed as he stretched himself.

Kix’s hips jerked up as Comet slid a third finger inside himself, a dirty moan filling the air, and their dicks brushed for a bare millisecond before Comet pulled away, mock disapproval on his face. “Patience, Kix’ika.”

Kix groaned in need, reaching up to pinch one of Comet’s nipples, smiling when he jumped. “Let me feel you, Comet. _Please_ . Prove you’re here, that you’re _real_.”

Comet looked down at him with an indecipherable look on his face for a moment. It passed when Kix met his gaze with clear eyes, and Comet sat back on Kix’s thighs, knees bracketing his hips, and reached out to lube up his cock. Kix let out a shuddering gasp, rocking up, aching for the tight squeeze of his lover’s ass, letting out a moan as Comet slowly lowered himself. Kix’s hands tightened on Comet’s hips at the slow slide, his head falling back and eyelids fluttering closed. Comet took him to the hilt in one smooth glide, hunching forward and resting against the cradle of Kix’s hips for a moment. Kix convinced himself to let go of one hip enough to touch gently at Comet’s face. Comet kissed at his fingers, tongue coiling around and between them.

Kix smiled up at him, sweet and soft, while he waited for Comet to adjust to him. The heat of him was more the enough to overwhelm, and only and iron grip on his self-control kept Kix from moving too soon. When Comet started to gently rock himself, Kix could have sobbed in relief. It was so gentle, so soft, compared to some of their couplings, but with the weight of fifty years, dreamed or not, in his heart, it was glorious to be together again.

The friction quickly eased into a slick glide, enough to ignite a fire deep in Kix’s belly, and his hands returned to Comet’s hip bones, clenching down when he took him particularly deeply. It might be enough to bruise, coloring Comet’s skin through the next few days, and the thought was satisfying. He knew Comet proudly wore the marks of their passion, just as smugly as he’d show off bruises left by other partners to his beloved medic. Comet started slow, aiming to torture Kix to distraction with the sway of his hips and sweet nothings whispered in his ears. It would be enough to drive them both over the edge in time, but desperation to feel his lover, to feel that he was _real_ , snapped Kix’s hips up unintentionally. Comet moaned, low and passionate, curling forward to bite at Kix’s lips.

The slow pace turned into something harder, faster, sweat slicking their bodies as they moved against each other. Somehow it wasn’t enough, the weight of Comet above him not exactly right just yet. Kix grasped at his lover’s hips, trying to position him just right, earning a soft keen when he hit a particularly sharp angle, but he wanted… he _needed_ more.

He blinked up at Comet, foreheads resting together, and tilted his hips just enough to tumble Comet onto his back, leg hitched up over Kix’s hips. Comet let out a surprised yelp, and then laughed, arching his back and shifting just a little onto his side, making the position better. He twisted, back arching against the bunk, giving Kix a wonderful view of flexing abdominals.

Kix scrambled against the sheets to get the leverage he needed to drive further into Comet, hitching a knee up over his arm to deepen the angle. His other hand reached almost automatically for Comet’s hair, and he hesitated momentarily, trying to remember if Comet liked-

Of course he liked that; Kix shook himself free of the idea that they’d been apart for decades, that he’d _forgotten_ how to please his lover, and wrapped his hand tightly in the long tresses and pulled, earning a gasping whine. The unruly curls caught and coiled against his hands, catching in the calluses on his palms and tickling the thin skin of his wrist. He kept his grip firm, but not enough to hurt. He smiled, leaned over, intensifying the angle, to whisper in Comet’s ear after a sharp nip, “You feel so good _cyare_ , so hot and tight, taking me so beautifully.”

The closest skin he could reach was Comet’s collarbone, which he latched onto, nipping playfully, leaving tiny bright marks. These marks would fade soon, so Kix scootched up closer, biting down on the firm muscle of Comet’s shoulder, a mark sure to bruise heavy and dark. The way Comet bucked upwards, his powerful legs pressing tight against Kix’s body, made him grind desperately into his lover, panting heavily. Comet’s hands came up, wrapping around Kix’s neck and pulling their chests closer. “Kix please, just fuck me hard, I want you so bad.”

Kix breathed heavily through his nose, getting his knees under him, one arm hooked under Comet’s knee, the other still twisted in his hair. Leverage let him piston his hips into his lover, smooth surges stroking along. He adjusted his angle slightly, trying to get at that nub of nerves to drive Comet out of his mind. Comet let out a garbled moan, eyes flaring wide, and Kix grinned in a feral, needy way, sharp incisors catching the low light.

He could feel the way Comet shuddered as he rode the edge of orgasm. He thought about denying his lover as Comet had so cruelly denied him release earlier. But he didn’t have it in him to tease, and instead, Kix wrapped his hand around Comet’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, thumb smearing precome over the swollen head that pulsed in his hand.

The first contact of his hand on Comet’s sensitive skin drew a low wail from him, muscles clenching as pleasure mounted. Kix sped up, gradually, until he was maintaining a pace that shook Comet on the bunk. He kissed at his lover’s lips, and stayed close enough to feel them move when Comet whispered. “Please… I-I’m so close Kix. I-”

“”Then come,” Kix whispered back, biting on Comet’s lip. The wail that escaped past bruised lips was sweeter than sugar, and Kix’s body shuddered in delight at the way Comet arched and tightened around him. It was so easy to hold him tight, to thrust himself forward and chase his own release, groaning as pleasure broke over him in waves.

They stilled, intertwined in intimacy, steadying their breathing. Kix hunched over Comet, the powerful muscles in his lower back twitching with exertion. Kix’s hand on Comet’s hip gentled, fingers stroking over the skin. He shifted as he came back to himself, laying gentle kisses over the junction of Comet’s neck and shoulder. Comet sighed softly, petting at the back of Kix’s head with one hand, the other gently clasping at Kix’s bicep. Slowly the 104ther lowered his leg from Kix’s shoulder, letting it drop to the bed, and Kix pulled back, spent. He settled down on top of his lover, and kissed him again, more firmly.

“So, that dream…” Comet began, eyes sparkling. Kix snorted softly.  
  
“What dream?”  
  
\----

It had been nagging at the back of his head for a while, but this… seeing the missing briefing, the name of the planet they were heading to… not liberate, to _seize in the name of the Republic_ , Kix felt a chill run down his spine.

Umbara. He knew the name. Images flashed through his mind; a Besalisk Jedi, standing in a firing squad and looking over the barrel at his best friend; brothers fighting brothers; Waxer, dying in Rex’s arms, leaving behind a grieving batcher and the little girl he might have called family; the court-martial of a young Vod who had been lost and confused, trying to do what was right.

But it was a coincidence, right? He’d heard of Umbara somewhere, and it could become a hellscape in his dreams.

But then; he was overlooking the batch of younger brothers who would be accompanying them and felt his heart freeze. There were two shinier brothers who’d already customized their paint. One had a simple rim of blue above his visor, and a teardrop on one cheek, mirrored on the face under the bucket. The teardrop was repeated on his shoulder pad. And the other… A proud ‘V’ splashed across the face of his helmet, and when removed, a very similar, striking tattoo that had haunted Kix in his dreams within the dream- someone he could never have seen before, never been introduced to in his life… but he knew.

He walked over, putting on his best ‘mature trooper’ stride. “Hey, Tup and Dogma, right? I’m Kix, your CMO.”

The way they straightened and glanced at each other was jarringly familiar. Even with their helmets he _knew_ they were astonished to be recognized by a senior officer. The pit in his stomach increased. How could it be that he had dreamed up these shiny brothers months before? Their paint was so fresh that touching it would streak, for kriff’s sake! He swallowed, uneasy, and then made a choice, stepping forward when neither spoke. “No need to be shy vod’ika! Come on, let me introduce you around while we have the chance.”

He’d had the sense of déjà vu before, but not this strongly. And maybe it was all moot, maybe it was all madness, but he was going to try and change the future, one little step at a time. He could start by getting Dogma on the right path, getting him more comfortable and familiar with his officers. There wasn’t much time, but maybe he could nudge the younger brother away from that _auruetyc_ before it could rip them all to shreds.

He was going to find an excuse to have that Besalisk between a blaster target and himself as soon as he was able, and nothing would, _could_ stop him. Then he’d try to find an excuse to ‘discover’ those biochips- were they real? Did it matter? He would find out. Stop Commander Tano being forced to leave the order -maybe try and smack a few Jedi. And then, _then_ \- he would expose the Chancellor for what he really was.

The thought brought a near-feral grin to his lips, thankfully hidden by his bucket as not to scare the shinies. Someone… something had sent him back in time. To a rather unexpected moment, and yet… he’d been given a second chance. One that could save the Republic, his Vod’e, maybe the Universe. He wasn’t about to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> auruetyc - Traitor


End file.
